Life As We Know It
by Twilightchick08
Summary: What would life be like if the Cullen's were humans and were living in Fork? How would Carlisle and Esme handle the birth of their grandchildren?


Chapter 1

4

Bella and Edward were planning their wedding and they were starting to get excited about everything that this meant. Everyone in the family was in the living room of the Cullen's house and was getting the final count of the people that would be attending the wedding. They had received most of the card back and wanted to make sure that the caterers had a correct count. Rosalie was getting ready to enter into her second trimester of her and Emmett's first pregnancy. The family knew that they had several very important events that would be happening in the next year. Carlisle and Esme were so excited that their little family was getting ready to grow as they were adding two new members. Bella knew that this family was one that was build out two adults who offered their home to a group of children that no one seemed to want. All of their children had been adopted when they were at least nine years old and no one wanted to deal with the issues. Although there were no problems with any of the children, they all seemed to know that were being given a chance to have a normal like with parents that loved them and wanted them around. Dr. Cullen was the only one not there because he was at the hospital working. He would be off in a few hours and then they would be getting the final arrangements on the wedding.

Alice and Jasper were coming in that evening and they had a surprise for the family. They were planning to move back to the Forks area where Jasper would be taking a resident position at the hospital where his father was working. Jasper and Edward were almost finished with medical school and Alice had received her psychologist's license. Bella had completed her degree in nursing and had joined Carlisle in the Emergency room, Rosalie was working at the hospital as a nurse on the surgical ward and Emmett had already completed his fire fighting training and EMT license. So he now worked for the Forks Fire Department. They were so excited to tell everyone that they were moving back.

Esme looked at her watch and told Bella and Edward that they needed to get ready because they would have to leave soon to pick up Jasper and Alice. Bella got up and went to get her purse. They headed out to the car and headed to airport in Port Angles. On the way, they talked about what they thought married life would be and what they thought Rosalie and Emmett were having.

They got the Airport with a few minutes to spare. They sat down outside the gate and waited for the two if them. As soon as Alice saw them, she let out a scream that could be heard through out the terminal. Alice ran up to hug Bella and Edward. Jasper walked up and gave his future sister-in-law a hug. They talked for a little bit more before they headed out to the car. They drove out to the house where everyone was waiting to see them.

Alice and Jasper were debating on when to tell everyone about the plans. As they day down for dinner, Dr. Cullen was talking about the new resident that the hospital was going to be getting in two weeks. Jasper looked at his wife and telepathically told her to make the announcement.

"Jasper and I have an announcement," Alice said as she smiled, "we are moving back to Forks since Jasper is the new resident that the hospital is getting." Carlisle looked at his two children was fought back the tears as he congratulated his son on getting the resident position at the hospital.

"Now we have all of our children back in the area," Carlisle said as he looked around his table. Edward and Bella had both just graduated from college and Edward was one of the other new residents at the hospital. Edward was starting his residence after they got back from their honeymoon. They were going to Isle Esme and then once they were back, Edward would start his job and Bella would look for a job. Jasper, Bella and Edward were in the same graduating class from the college and Alice had graduated the semester before.

All that was left for the wedding was to pick up the dresses and tuxes. Everyone in the house was looking forward to the newest member of the Cullen family finally becoming a Cullen.


End file.
